O Reencontro
by WinkyMonstro
Summary: O que aconteceria quando Percy e Annabeth se reencontrassem? Acreditem, é diferente de tudo. Sentido de tudo nesta frase: tudo o que se compreende às histórias que falam de Percy e Annabeth se reencontrando em THE MARK OF ATHENA. Preciso avisar que tem spoilers? Não, acho que não.


_Nota: Se eu fosse Rick Riordan estaria gritando com a editora algo como "CORRAM, SEUS MOLENGAS! AS PESSOAS ESTÃO COMEÇANDO A FICAR SEM PACIÊNCIA EM ESPERAR THE MARK OF ATHENA E POR ISSO FAZEM FANFICS IDIOTAS!", o que com certeza a minha é. Se não, um POUCO maluca, pelo menos. Mas se você é uma daquela pessoas que gosta de mergulhar no mundo psicodélico de outras, você vai gostar. Eu sei, está meio longo, mas era muita coisa para colocar. Agradecimentos especiais à uma de minhas melhores amigas, que me ajudou a fazer os primeiros parágrafos desse texto. Comentários me fazem feliz e me dão inspiração. Beijos, WinkyMonstro._

_Depois de ler The Mark of Athena, tenho duas palavras para dizer sobre a minha versão:_

**_It. Sucks._**

_Mas, eu acertei em uma previsão: Percy apanha da Annabeth. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**O Reencontro**

Percy's POV

_Sorri. Eu sabia que havia muito em jogo. Sabia que nesse dia tudo poderia dar horrivelmente errado. Mas também sabia que Annabeth estava naquele navio. Se tudo corresse _bem, _esse seria o melhor dia da minha vida._

_Passei um braço ao redor de Hazel e outro em torno de Frank._

_- Vamos – falei. – Quero apresenta-los à minha _outra _família._

Marchei com Frank e Hazel até o navio de guerra. Não fui o único a se aproximar. Dakota e Octavian fizeram o mesmo. Logo todos os campistas estavam ao redor do navio. Reyna parou atrás de mim com uma expressão preocupada, mas não prestei muita atenção neles, já que meus olhos estavam fixos numa menina bonita, com seu cabelo louro, encaracolados como de uma princesa. Annabeth. Minha Annabeth. Minha, e de mais ninguém. Seu cabelo balançava ao vento, e o sol refletia em sua pele pálida.

- Er... Percy? – ouvi Frank chamar ao meu lado. Acho que respondi com alguma coisa do tipo de "Uh? Duh!" Percebi que ele e Hazel trocaram olhares assustados. – Você está babando.

Nenhuma resposta da minha parte. Apenas sequei minha baba, e sem querer lhe dar náuseas, mas não era pouca não. Passei a baba de minha mão para o canto de minha toga/lençol. Estava concentrado demais em ver MINHA namorada na proa do navio. Logo percebi que não era vento que balançava seu cabelo, mas um ventilador portátil que estava na mão de Sammy Valdez. Sammy não, Leo. Imaginei Hazel ao meu lado com o queixo escancarado olhando para a primeira paixão dela fazendo vento em MINHA namorada.

Hazel automaticamente tirou o meu braço que envolvia seu corpo em um abraço amigável, um pouco violentamente demais.

Frank, por outro lado, estava olhando para Valdez com uma expressão que parecia que iria virar uma doninha apenas para arrancar suas calças. Como eu previ, o casal se afastou, Hazel para mais perto de Leo e Frank para algum lugar um pouco mais calmo para que pudesse neutralizar sua raiva. Se ele ainda tivesse a lança, ele com certeza chamaria Cinzento para amarrar Leo bem longe de Hazel.

O olhar de Annabeth se cruzou com o meu, e a expressão de preocupação sumiu do rosto dela abrindo espaço para um sorriso encantador. Até mesmo com dez picadas de abelha no rosto, ela iria ficar linda.

Observei ela estapear a mão de Leo, derrubando o ventilador da mão do sujeito. Linda, mas letal. Não ousei falar isso em voz alta, já que eu precisava criar uma boa imagem dos gregos para os romanos.

Ela adentrou no convés entusiasmada.

Nesse meio tempo, um cara loiro desceu do navio, possivelmente Jason Grace. Tirando o cabelo, era bastante parecido com Thalia. Exibia um sorriso tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes muito tapado em minha opinião. Era seguido por uma menina bonita, com o cabelo castanho preso numa trança, a quem Jason parecia dar as mãos. É, para um ex-pretor ele não foi tão prudente, sabendo que Reyna, que agora estava no meu lado, estaria se mordendo de raiva.

- Jason! – ouvi Reyna falar.

Vitellius correu até Jason erguendo um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Se é que era possível, o sorriso de Jason aumentou na mini sessão de autógrafos. Todos os outros campistas olharam para ele pelo canto do olho por estar vestindo a camisa laranja do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e por causa da menina, mas mesmo assim se atiraram em cima dele, menos Reyna – que estava lutando contra lágrimas – e Octavian, que estava ajudando Annabeth a descer do navio. Ela vestia um vestido prateado que ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos e um decote em V, combinando com seus lindos olhos, e sapatilha preta rasteira. Ela sorria gentilmente para Octavian que a olhava com uma expressão tão abestada como a minha e...

O QUÊ?

Agora EU estava com vontade de estripar Octavian, assim como ele fez com o Fofo – o meu travesseiro de panda, meu único amigo antes de eu chegar aqui e recuperar minha memória, jogado aos pés de Zeus, esquecido pela humanidade.

Espera! Eu estou aqui, velando meu querido amigo enquanto Octavian flertava com Annabeth? A MINHA Annabeth? SÓ MINHA! MINHA! Minha preciosa...

Eu estava prestes a entrar em erupção. Senti meu sangue subir até meu rosto. Eles me pagam!

- Er... Percy? – falou Reyna ao meu lado. Eu tinha total consciência de que meu braço estava envolvendo seus ombros. Tentei fazer parecer o mais amoroso possível para alguém fervendo de raiva.

- É só pra dar ciúme na Annabeth.

- ELA é sua namorada?

- Ela não é linda? – minha expressão voltou a ser abestada por um momento, mas logo lembrei que estava com raiva dela.

- Largue-me, seu cavalo sarnento!

- O que?

- Um passarinho me contou que você é parente de um cavalo.

- Arion é um cavalo, mas eu não sou!

- É sim!

- Eu não chamo Frank de bebezão sino-canadense bobão! E eu não sou egomaníaco.

- Que seja. Agora me solte.

- Não. Aliás, aquele não é o seu namorado de mãos dadas com outra menina? – provoquei.

Consegui chegar ao ponto de fúria de Reyna. Vi ela enrubescer. Ao invés de gritar de raiva e frustração, como previ que faria, ela simplesmente encostou sua cabeça no meu peito, enlaçando seus braços ao meu redor, soluçando. Annabeth não ia ficar muito feliz com isso, mas Reyna estava afogada em lágrimas, ela precisava de algum apoio. Apenas a abracei de volta, ainda olhando para Annabeth.

Ela ainda não nos tinha notado, e andava na direção de Jason, pouco ligando a Octavian, que ainda segurava sua mão e a seguindo como um cachorrinho.

Ela virou a cabeça, e me localizou abraçando Reyna. O que antes era um sorriso virou uma expressão que misturava tristeza e raiva. Apertou tanto a mão de Octavian que ele chegou a berrar, atraindo a atenção da multidão em volta de Jason e a garota para ela. Annabeth estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate, e Octavian se livrara da mão dela.

Jason, ao invés de olhar Annabeth, olhou para mim e para Reyna com uma expressão culpada. Eu entendo o cara, porque ele havia causado uma mágoa profunda em Reyna, ao ponto de ela se desmanchar em lágrimas nos meus braços, e por ter possivelmente acabado com o meu relacionamento com Annabeth, mesmo que eu não amasse Reyna.

Os outros campistas olhavam desconfiados para Annabeth, como se ela fosse tirar uma bomba de seu vestido justo e tacá-la em mim. Estavam prontos para atacá-la também.

- Oh, não! – Reyna disse, desmanchando o nosso abraço e secando uma lágrima. – Eu... S-s-sinto muito! Eu não queria... – ela disse, olhando para mim e para Annabeth repetidas vezes.

E ela se afastou, correndo até Annabeth. A segui.

- Annabeth, eu não queria... – Reyna balbuciava.

- Não precisa dizer nada, seja lá quem você for. – disse Annabeth. Sua voz falhava, o que denunciava que estava prestes a chorar. Resisti ao impulso de jogar-me dos braços dela, para evitar as lágrimas que estavam por vir. – Eu entendo. Vocês se apaixonaram nesse meio tempo. Assim como Jason e Piper.

- Não, Annabeth. – replicou Reyna. – Eu e Percy não estamos namorando. Nem nada. Apenas o abracei porque... Porque...

- Porque estava chocada ao ver Piper comigo, não? – Jason aproximou-se, com uma expressão totalmente culpada. Reyna o encarou com seus olhos grandes. Ele tentava evitar o seu olhar.

- Então... Você está _mesmo _namorando uma _graecus_?

Jason demorou a responder, mas a resposta simplesmente arruinou Reyna. Ela saiu correndo, seguida por Jason. A menina chamada Piper apenas os fitou de longe. Sammy/Leo dava tapinhas consoladores no ombro dela, e Hazel encarava-os por trás.

- Sabidinha... – falei para Annabeth, que obviamente estava confusa. Pensei que havia visto uma sombra de um sorriso em seus olhos cinzentos.

- Cabeça de Alga. – ela disse.

Uma lágrima corria por sua bochecha. Aproximei-me para secá-la. Ao meu toque, Annabeth tremeu e fechou os olhos. Acariciei seu rosto carinhosamente.

- Vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? – gritei para os campistas, sabendo que eles estavam nos fitando. Todos, ao invés de irem embora, desviaram o olhar para o chão ou para o navio. Ótimo, eles ainda não confiam em Annabeth. Qualquer investida contra mim ou aos romanos resultaria em uma pequena briga e uma grande intriga. Virei os olhos, para logo depois cruza-los com os de minha Annie.

A expressão dela era indefinida. Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste. Se ia rir ou chorar. É, minha namorada é a mestra de não demonstrar sentimentos. Ela aproximou-se um passo. Pensei que ela iria me beijar, mas fez algo que me surpreendeu mais ainda.

Ele me socou. Bem na barriga. Dobrei-me de dor.

Os campistas logo apontaram suas armas para Annabeth.

- Como eu disse. Linda, mas letal.

Os campistas avançaram mais um passo.

– Para as minhas entranhas, quero dizer. – acrescentei, com medo de que minha namorada fosse executada em praça pública.

Mas isso não a impediu de brigar comigo.

- COMO VOCÊ _OUSA_ SUMIR DURANTE OITO MESES?

- Eu não tive culpa!

- VOCÊ TEM CULPA SIM! QUEM MANDOU SER UM DOS SEMIDEUSES MAIS PODEROSOS?

- COMO VOCÊ PODE ME CULPAR POR POSEIDON TER CORTEJADO MINHA MÃE?

- SUA MÃE É _IGUAL_ A VOCÊ! É IMPOSSIVEL NÃO SE APAIXONAR! E EU SOU UMA FILHA DE _ATENA_ AINDA POR CIMA! PORTANTO, É SUA CULPA SIM!

Nesse meio tempo, Dakota, mais embriagado de Tang vermelho do que nunca, com sua toga ainda mal colocada por antes ter sido enroscada confusamente na cabeça do garoto, deu alguns passos para frente empunhando sua lança. No meio do caminho, ele tropeçou no lençol, perdendo a arma. Quando Annabeth terminou seu xingamento, ele falou:

- PAREM DE BRIGAR! – seus olhos não conseguiam se manter em um ponto fixo, e claramente estavam vermelhos. Ele mal ficava em pé, e vi dois campistas trocando uma cédula de dinheiro dos mortais. O mais provável tópico da aposta era: "Quanto tempo vai demorar a Dakota cair: um minuto ou cinco segundos?" – REYNA NÃO VAI APROVAR ISSO!

- É CLARO, PORQUE ELA NÃO QUER QUE O FUTURO PRETENDENTE SEJA ESTRIPADO PELA EX! – esbravejou Annabeth. Acho que não vai ser tão fácil convencer os romanos que minha namorada é... Er... Do bem.

- EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM REYNA, CARAMBA! – repliquei.

Annabeth vacilou.

- Não?

- Não, Sabidinha.

- Jura?

- Pelo Rio Estige.

Um trovão cortou o céu.

- Camadona! Até aqui tem esses malditos raios! – disse Grover, abrindo caminho entre a multidão enraivecida.

Não! Enraivecida não! Agora ela olhava para mim e para Annie com uma expressão... Esperançosa? Será? Não, eles estão com aqueles olhares de quem diz "OHH..." com os olhos semiabertos, quando dois amigos finalmente admitem que sentem algo a mais um pelo outro e se beijam. Ou quando um casal enraivecido reata. Deu pra entender né?

- Bé-é-é-é! – disse Grover, quando eu dei um abraço amigável nele.

- E aí, menino-bode, como vai?

- Melhor agora com você a salvo.

- A salvo, como assim a salvo? – disse Vitellius. – Só por que somos romanos e corajosos vocês acham que vamos ser rudes com vocês, _graecus_ e ingênuos?

- É isso que nós faríamos sim, Vitellius, se o motivo pelo qual estamos aqui reunidos não fosse tão importante e crucial. – disse Reyna, reaparecendo. Suas lágrimas agora estavam secas, mas ainda assim seus olhos estavam tristes.

- Você viu, Percy? – reclamou Annabeth. – Sempre que estamos próximos a reatar o relacionamento essa... Essa... Essazinha aí sempre se intromete.

- Desculpe se estraguei os seus planos amorosos, loirinha, mas é que precisamos debater EDUCADAMENTE os detalhes dessa missão dos sete meio-sangues...

-... Responderão ao chamado. Em tempestade ou fogo o mundo terá acabado. Um juramento a manter com um alento final, e inimigos com armas às portas da Morte afinal.

- Rachel! – falei.

Ela praticamente pulou em cima de mim. A acolhi num abraço amigável, o que não deixou Annabeth mais enciumada ainda, mas isso só porque ela é o Oráculo, e não pode namorar ninguém.

- O que estamos esperando, então? – eu disse, para evitar que Annabeth atacasse Reyna, e Reyna atacasse Rachel. Que é, como pretor eu preciso manter a paz, não?

Elas prosseguiram com o olhar assassino por mais alguns segundos, mas logo Annabeth se recompôs, virou-se para mim, olhou-me nos olhos com cara de anjo e disse:

- Onde?

Ri um pouco, mas em seguida passei meu braço em torno de seus ombros. MINHA namorada sorriu levemente e deixou que eu a guiasse até o Senado.

- Percy? – ouvi uma voz hesitante vindo atrás de mim.

- Sim Grover?

Seu rosto dizia tudo. Ele estava com ciúme. Ciúme? Sim, ciúme. Grover ainda não superou o meu namoro com Annabeth. É claro que ele apoiava, mas ele não suporta a ideia de ter o melhor amigo dividido com uma filha de Atena.

- Posso ir junto?

- Claro, Grover. – disse Annabeth, sorrindo. Ela era tão bonita rindo... Senti a expressão abestada voltando ao meu rosto, mas eu felizmente consegui controla-la.

Grover pôs se do meu outro lado, e eu não resisti ao impulso de passar o meu outro braço por cima dele. Rachel andava ao lado de Annabeth e Reyna ia afrente.

Oh, como era bom ter meus antigos amigos de volta...

- Ainda temos que buscar Frank e Hazel. – disse Reyna, lembrando-me de que agora eu tinha outra família. Tirei os meus braços dos ombros de Annie e Grover.

- E Jason, Piper e Sammy. – acrescentei.

- Jason já está no Senado. – disse Reyna.

- Sammy? – questionou Annabeth. Oh, droga. Eu e minha boca enorme.

- Oh, desculpe... Er... Quero dizer... Leo. Isso! Leo. Leo Valdez.

- Percy, está tudo bem? – perguntou MINHA namorada. Ela podia ser a mestra em esconder sentimentos, mas eu era um zero à esquerda. E era mais visível ainda para ela, Rachel e Grover que eu estava preocupado. O que eu passei com eles era inexplicável. Uma mistura de magia e realidade, o que de certa forma era o que compunha minha vida. Magia dos deuses, monstros. Realidade, o que passei no Monte Olimpo em Manhattan era bem real.

- Nada. – menti. Eu já mencionei que sou um péssimo mentiroso? Bom, agora vocês já sabem.

- Percy...

Dessa vez foi Grover que falou, o que me machucou mais ainda. Não gostava de mentir para eles, mas eu realmente não queria dizer que temia a relação Frank/Hazel/Sam... Leo.

- Vocês vão entender. – foi o que apenas disse.

Avistamos Piper e Leo, ambos sentados no gramado destruído da batalha que há pouco eclodira naquele mesmo local. A menina parecia desolada. Reyna hesitou, parou e disse que ia direto para o Senado.

- O que Reyna tem? – pediu Grover.

- Ela era a antiga namorada de Jason.

- Antiga namorada de Jason? Ele nunca disse que tinha uma namorada. – questionou Rachel.

- Eles dois eram pretores aqui. E é bastante comum pretores desenvolverem sentimentos um pelo outro. – eu disse, torcendo para que Annabeth não juntar 2+2 e descobrir que era 4. Mas minha namorada era uma filha de Atena, afinal. E eu podia ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro de Annie funcionando.

E não deu outra. Foi a vez de Annabeth parar.

- Isso quer dizer que... – pela sua expressão poderia dizer que estava prestes a cair no choro. Pois é, hoje meu dia está recheado de donzelas chorando. E com certeza, esse dia deu horrivelmente errado. Pode ser até que Annabeth não acredite em mim e termine comigo. Deuses, essa é a última coisa que eu quero.

Aproximei-me dela, mais uma vez estendendo minha mão para secar suas lágrimas.

- Sabidinha, eu já disse que eu não tenho nada com Reyna. – ela olhou para mim, a luz de seus olhos cinzentos de apagando. Ela me abraçou. Grover e Rachel olhavam para nós dois como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais fofa do mundo, mas que a qualquer instante poderia explodir. – E nunca vou ter. Sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo.

Os campistas que nos seguiram por segurança – e ordens de Reyna também – emitiram um OHHH conjunto. Eu, Annabeth, Rachel e Grover rimos um pouco, minha namorada ainda mergulhada em lágrimas.

Ela olhou para onde suas lágrimas dissolveram-se em minha toga.

- Ops! – falou, tentando secá-las. – Acho que eu ensopei seu lençol...

- Ha ha. Tudo bem. Está vendo isso? – perguntei a ela, apontando para outra pocinha de água em minhas vestes. Ela assentiu. – Isso é minha baba.

- O quê?

- Pois é, eu me babei todo quando estava vendo você na proa do navio.

Ela riu e virou os olhos.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Vamos chamar os outros, senão nunca iremos sair daqui.

_Seria bom, _pensei. _Annabeth e eu vivendo aqui, futuramente vendo nossos filhos correndo atrás de gaivotas. Mas, infelizmente, talvez eu não viva tempo suficiente para casar com ela e ter filhos. Ou talvez meus piores pesadelos se tornem realidade e Reyna acabe me cortejando. NÃO! Eu nunca faria isso. Eu amo Annabeth, ninguém mais._

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando Piper fungou alto.

- Piper... – começou Rachel.

- Annabeth, Rachel, eu sei que Jason ainda está apaixonado por Reyna. – ela soluçou.

- Escute. – eu me abaixei ao lado de Piper. Ela me olhou com uma cara assustada. – Se Jason realmente te ama, ele não vai te trocar por Reyna, até porque os gregos são muito mais bem humorados que os romanos. Mais legais, também, com algumas exceções, como Hazel e Frank. – a menina olhou ainda mais assustada para mim. Depois do choque, ela olhou para Annabeth.

- Ele é Percy Jackson? – ela perguntou curiosa. Sammy/Leo também olhou para mim. Quem respondeu não foi a menina loira atrás de mim. Nem o menino-bode. Nem o nosso Oráculo.

- Sim. – disse Hazel, aproximando-se. Olhava fixamente Leo.

- Gente, essa é a Hazel. – falei. – Ela é... Hum... Filha de Hades...

- Plutão. – corrigiu ela.

- Ok, Plutão. Ainda não me acostumei com isso. Enfim, Hazel, essa é Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena... – Annie acenou para Hazel, que repetiu o gesto, com um leve sorriso forçado.

- A famosa namorada de Percy. – complementou ela. A expressão de Annabeth iluminou-se. – Ele falou bastante de você. Notei que vocês estavam brigando antes. Provavelmente por causa de Reyna. Foi muito egoísta da parte dela fazer aquilo. Mas acredite, Percy é louco por você. Não teve nada com ela durante o período que estava aqui. O maior contato que ele teve com uma pessoa do sexo oposto aqui foi comigo. E eu tenho namorado.

- Tem? – perguntou Leo. Hazel arregalou os olhos.

- Tem. – respondeu Frank, que apareceu misteriosamente atrás de Hazel. Ele ainda estava com o "olhar Doninha". Isso não vai acabar bem.

- Esse é Frank, filho de Ares...

- Marte.

- Marte e também é namorado de Hazel. – Leo não deixou de ficar confuso. Hazel o olhava tão... Penetrantemente que dava até medo. E Frank com seu Olhar Doninha não ajudava muito.

- Você deve ser Annabeth. – ele falou. Annie assentiu com um sorriso.

- Esse é Grover, um sátiro...

- Ou fauno! – falou Don, com a sua típica camiseta em que se lia: VOU TRABALHAR CANTAR CONVERSAR EMBORA POR DENÁRIOS.

- É, ou faunos.

Minha cabeça estava girando. Era muita coisa para um menino que tinha TDAH.

- Oi, Don. – disse Hazel.

- Essa é Rachel, o nosso Oráculo...

- Oráculo? – questionou Frank.

- Para vocês é como se fossem... Os augúrios...

- Então temos que deixa-la fora da mira de Octavian. – disse Hazel, fazendo Frank e eu rir.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rachel preocupada.

- Octavian, para ter previsões sobre o futuro estripa bichinhos de pelúcia. – explicou Frank.

- Oh...

- Depois vamos te levar até o templo de Zeus... Júpiter para mostrar a você o que ele fez com o meu panda... – complementei, mas quando todos me olharam como se eu tivesse tomado uma boa dose de LSD eu resolvi parar. Para consertar, disse – O templo de Posei... Netuno é um lixo.

- Grande observação, Percy. – disse Hazel. Estava com dúvidas se ela tinha se referido ao meu panda ou ao templo de Netuno. Afinal, ela me acompanhou nas minhas aventuras na Colina dos Templos.

- Essa é Piper, filha de... De quem? – pedi para ela, ainda acocado ao seu lado.

- Afrodite. – ela levantou o rosto para que eu pudesse vê-lo.

- Afrodite... Por isso é tão bonita. – brinquei, mas me arrependi, porque MINHA namorada ciumenta me chutou. Piper riu.

- Vocês podem brigar bastante, mas como filha de Afrodite, posso dizer que com certeza se amam. E muito. – ela disse. Eu e Annabeth coramos.

- Eu concordo. – disse Rachel. – Eu estava espiando vocês naquele dia do lago. Não participei da brincadeira de mal gosto de Clarisse, mas eu vi... Afinal, vocês não foram assim _tão _discretos. – Annabeth e eu coramos.

Chegou a hora.

- E esse é...

- Sammy. Sammy Valdez. – falou Hazel.

- Não! Eu sou Leo. Sammy era um parente, talvez meu avô. Mas como você sabe?

Ótimo.

- Gente, vamos deixar isso para depois, primeiro precisamos resolver o problema dos Acampamentos. – Annabeth me salvou. Deuses, como eu amo essa garota. Lancei um olhar que dizia _Te explico depois._

Guiei a cambada até o Senado, mas antes Hazel teve que convencer Don a dar comida para Aníbal, que envolvia: "Por favor, dê o fora, Don.", "Eu amo você, Hazel", " Olha lá o Aníbal!" e "Ele parece faminto! Vou dar um de meus amendoins para ele."

Chegamos ao Senado, e todos os senadores e campistas de ambos os acampamentos estavam lá. O "auditório escolar" estava lotado. Tinha até semideuses de pé. Segui afrente, indo em direção ao meu lugar, onde os pretores deveriam ficar. Mas ele estava ocupado por Jason Grace. Deixei o meu grupo de amigos para trás, indo fala com Jason.

- Ha ha! Eu consegui em uma semana o que você conseguiu em anos! – brinquei.

- Vocês gregos são tão ingênuos...

- E vocês romanos são tão... Incomplacentes... Tirando algumas exceções.

- Você tem alguma coisa com Reyna?

Virei os olhos. Outra vez Reyna.

- Não. Acho que eu já respondi essa pergunta umas duzentas vezes hoje. – olhei de soslaio para as amazonas, que no meio do caminho haviam me abordado e me questionado sobre isso.

Jason riu um pouco.

- Ainda bem.

- Você sabe que Piper também está abalada...

- Eu não estou me referindo a eu ter expectativas românticas com Reyna. – ele me interrompeu. – Estou me referindo que se você tivesse um caso com ela, provavelmente Annabeth ia destruir todo o acampamento.

- É verdade. – disse com um sorriso. – Se me permite perguntar, o que você vai fazer em relação a isso?

- À sua namorada estripar Reyna?

- Não. À Reyna e Piper. As duas realmente gostam de você.

- Eu sei. Estou confuso. Conheço Reyna há muito tempo, mas Piper...

Jason hesitou. Não parecia com a mínima vontade de continuar, mas por sorte foi interrompido por Octavian dando início à reunião.

- Estamos aqui, campistas para discutir o que iremos fazer com relação aos _graecus_.

- Jaula pra eles! Jaula pra eles! – gritou um fantasma na plateia.

- Eu concordo! – gritou Octavian.

- Octavian, não estamos aqui para prender ninguém. – interrompeu Reyna. – Jason, Percy?

- Eles são parceria. – afirmou Jason, indo ao centro do auditório.

Deixei com Jason o discurso sobre como os gregos são inofensivos e como os romanos não deveriam ataca-los, mordê-los, apunhala-los, soca-los, irrita-los, humilha-los, joga-los no Pequeno Tibre ou cometer qualquer atitude violenta ou jocosa com nós, porque eu não sou bom em falar em público. Eu sou mestre em cometer burradas em público, mas falar... Realmente não é comigo.

Os campistas romanos revoltaram-se. Não aceitavam ter finalmente uns sacos-de-pancada que poderiam cometer alguma barbárie por algum motivo realmente significativo serem totalmente protegidos pelo pretor do Acampamento Júpiter. Espera! Eu sou o pretor! Embora eu não quisesse ser. Jason era mais carismático com os campistas. Sem dizer que ele não está sempre na mira das armas dos seguranças.

Em compensação, os gregos aplaudiram o discurso de Jason Grace, parte porque estavam com medo das estatísticas relativamente altas sobre algum romano humilhá-los, parte por causa do humor com certeza MUITO mais alegre do que os nossos queridos "adversários".

Tudo bem que eu faça parte do Acampamento Júpiter também, mas o meu coração pertence totalmente ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, meus amigos, e MINHA namorada.

- Segundo. Precisamos decidir quem vão ser os sete meio-sangues. – continuou Jason. – Os campistas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue já decidiram quem vão mandar. Por favor, os nomes que eu chamar ponham-se ao meu lado. Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, a deusa grega da sabedoria e das estratégias de guerra, forma romana: Minerva.

Annie foi graciosamente até o centro do Senado. Eu aplaudi alto. Até me coloquei de pé. Estava gritando também. Mas me dei conta de que eu era o único que fazia isso. Eu corei violentamente, sentando-me novamente. Annabeth ria de onde ela estava. Não só ela, mas todos os outros campistas de ambos os acampamentos. Caramba, logo voz ser conhecido não pelos meus feitos, mas pela minha estupidez.

Quando o tumulto acabou, Jason recomeçou a falar, ainda lutando contra o riso.

- Piper McLean, filha de Afrodite, a deusa grega do amor e beleza, forma romana: Vênus.

Piper parou ao lado de Annabeth sorrindo tristemente. Como Jason podia brincar com os sentimentos dela assim?

- Leo Valdez, filho de Hefesto, deus das forjas, metais e fogo, forma romana: Vulcano.

Leo pôs-se ao outro lado de Annabeth. Como canto do olho, observei Hazel fechar os olhos e suspirar, e Frank virar uma doninha. Mas antes que ele pudesse arrancar as calças do menino muito hiperativo até mesmo para quem tem TDAH, Hazel notou o que o namorado pretendia fazer e o apanhou com as mãos. Frank guinchou, e com um POP, voltou a sua forma normal.

- E, claramente, o nosso querido Percy Jackson, seu atual pretor, filho de Poseidon, deus dos mares, forma romana, Netuno.

E eu fui até lá, ainda corado por causa da minha pequena cena anterior.

- Já do Acampamento Júpiter – desta vez foi Reyna que falou. – Temos Hazel Levesque, filha de Plutão, deus do Mundo Inferior, forma grega: Hades.

Hazel juntou-se a nós. Quando chegou ao meu lado, eu apertei sua mão para lhe dar algum apoio, mas logo a soltei.

- Frank Zhang, filho de Marte, deus romano da guerra, forma grega: Ares.

Frank colocou-se ao lado de Hazel.

- E, por fim, Jason Grace, o nosso antigo pretor, filho de Júpiter, deus do céu, forma grega Zeus.

Jason apenas ficou onde estava, na frente, nem muito perto de Piper nem de Reyna. Pelo menos o cara tem censo de decência.

- Então o que resta decidir é quando iremos partir. – disse enfim Jason. – Seria melhor se fossemos ainda hoje, mas como eu participei da viagem, posso dizer que com certeza foi cansativa. Sem dizer que o nosso garoto da manutenção precisa fazer alguns ajustes no navio de guerra.

- EU SOU O COMANDANTE DO NAVIO! – gritou Leo.

- Ok, comandante do navio. Que seja. O comandante do navio precisa fazer alguns ajustes. Todos os filhos de Hefesto ou Vulcano devem ajudá-lo, começando amanhã. Com essa junção tenho certeza que o navio vai ficar mil vezes mais potente. Então tudo que nos resta saber é em quanto tempo vocês conseguem fazê-lo.

- É com você, garoto da manutenção! – gritou Piper.

- Com apenas o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, eu estimo uns três dias, mas agora depende de quantos filhos de... Como é o nome do meu pai feioso para os romanos?

- Vulcano. – respondeu Hazel. – Temos mais ou menos quinze deles, se contarmos os descendentes.

- Treze. – corrigiu Reyna.

- Então, se tudo correr bem, calculo que em um dia e meio, talvez dois, dias.

- Então, semideuses escolhidos, preparem-se para sair daqui a dois dias. – concluiu Reyna.

- Então só nos resta decidir onde as nossas visitas vão ficar. – disse Octavian.

- Na jaula! – gritou o mesmo fantasma!

- JAULA! JAULA! JAULA! – concordou o descendente de Apolo.

- Eles podem ficar no navio. – falou Jason, para a infelicidade do fantasma e de Octavian. – Leo se deu o trabalho de fazer alguns quartos. Afinal, não são poucos campistas que vão nessa viagem.

- Então, está tudo resolvido. Mas antes vocês precisam saber as normas do... – Reyna foi interrompida pelo antigo namorado.

- Eu já esclareci isso para eles. Todos estão bem conscientes disso.

- Ótimo. Então só nos resta desejar uma boa estadia para eles. – disse Reyna olhando para Piper. – E Percy, diga para Término não encrencar com eles, ok? Então, estão liberados.

Com isso, campistas se atropelavam para sair do Senado. Se não fosse pela tarefa que Reyna me incumbiu, eu teria corrido até Annabeth e abraçá-la-ia. Mas, nem tudo é um mar de rosas.

* * *

Eu estava sentado na beira da praia de São Francisco ao pôr-do-sol. Meus pés estavam descalços, as calças dobradas até os joelhos – eu havia me livrado da toga roxa ridícula – e uma camisa verde – quis evitar usar as camisas dos acampamentos. O vento salgado soprava em meu rosto, balançando meu cabelo preto atrás de minha nuca.

Havia conseguido esse privilégio por Reyna, que havia me mandado passear na praia depois de ter irritado ela. Finalmente havia um tempo sozinho para pensar. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava. Poderia acontecer de um monstro fétido me surpreender pelas costas e tentar me matar.

Enquanto observava as ondas se formarem e quebrarem umas contra as outras, senti uma presença atrás de mim. Annabeth. Ela se ainda estava trajando o vestido cinzento, mas carregava os sapatos na mão.

- Qual é a do vestido decotado?

- Desde quando você notou que ele era decotado? – replicou ela sentando ao meu lado.

- Muito engraçado, Sabidinha.

- Era o aniversário do meu irmão.

- Como está seu pai?

- Estava gritando feito uma gralha com um convidado que mordeu a panturrilha dele.

- Nada canibal...

- Ele tem três anos.

- Oh...

- Resposta típica de Percy Jackson.

-...

-...

- O aniversário foi em New York?

- Foi. Eu estou morando lá.

- Eu sei.

-...

- Você tem tido contato com minha mãe?

- Hã? Ah, sim. Ela estava bastante preocupada com você. Ela entrou em depressão. O pobre Paul teve que tirar licença do trabalho para cuidar dela. Minha madrasta também ficou bastante com ela. Você sabia que agora nós somos vizinhos de porta?

- O QUÊ?

- Meus pais queriam um apartamento não tão grande para morar, e também não tão caro. Nós somos vizinhos! – ela deu a notícia com tamanha felicidade que parecia que estava anunciando uma gravidez para mim. E eu, hipoteticamente um pai ainda adolescente, estava perplexo.

- Isso é... Bom... – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer, embora minha consciência gritasse: SE BRIGAMOS DEPOIS DE OITO MESES SEM NOS VERMOS, IMAGINA COMO SERÃO AS BRIGAS SE TIVERMOS CONTATO EM _TODOS _OS DIAS!

Quando ela notou minha expressão, a dela murchou, e ela admitiu.

- Eu também não achei a ideia muito boa. Eu juro, eu fiz de tudo para eles mudarem de ideia, mas você sabe que é difícil fazer pais mudarem de ideia.

Ri. Estava fitando seu rosto à luz laranja suave do pôr-do-sol. Ela notou, e me perguntou.

- O que você vai fazer? Quer dizer, sendo o líder dos dois acampamentos.

- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui?

- Por que você pediu tanto para Reyna que ela aceitou?

- Não foi exatamente isso, mas é por aí. Ela literalmente me mandou catar conchas. Eu a irritei por que eu abdiquei o "cargo" de pretor.

A expressão dela virou preocupada.

- Mas quem vai assumir o posto agora?

- Provavelmente Jason. Tudo voltando ao normal, se ajeitando. Não foi um bom negócio?

- Acho que sim...

- Uma resposta nada típica de uma filha de Atena.

- Quero dizer, os romanos são totalmente imprevisíveis!

- Eu sei.

- Percy, eu preciso me desculpar. Eu não agi corretamente com você. Não é culpa sua se você foi parte daquele plano maluco de Hera.

- Hera, a deusa dos hippies fedorentos.

- O quê?

- Deixa pra lá. Termina de se desculpar logo.

- Oh, sim. Enfim, Percy, você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta... Você se tornou o mundo para mim. Se eu te perder, eu morro! – chorou Annabeth, que não fazia nenhum esforço para lutar contra suas lágrimas.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Annabeth.

Ela me abraçou. Passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura.

- Eu te amo, Cabeça de Alga.

- Eu também te amo, Sabidinha.


End file.
